<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open your fucking eyes by WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR), Yell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221731">Open your fucking eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021'>WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell/pseuds/Yell'>Yell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collage, Drama, Gen, Shadow like Death, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTH HPxTR 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell/pseuds/Yell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором хоркрукс в Гарри убивает одушевленный хоркрукс — дневник Тома Риддла.<br/>AU, where horcrux in Harry Potter is killed by animated horcrux, Tom Riddle from diary.<br/><a href="https://i.postimg.cc/HLRCZM4P/Merged-document.png">Source</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open your fucking eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <a href="https://i.imgur.com/nS5ETRt.png">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>